


Runs in the Family

by willow_larkspur



Series: August Auction Fics [39]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Black Family Dynamics, Gen, M/M, Manic Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26349265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willow_larkspur/pseuds/willow_larkspur
Summary: Insanity runs in the Black family.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini, The Black Family - Relationship
Series: August Auction Fics [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869739
Kudos: 110
Collections: MC4A Year 3





	Runs in the Family

**Author's Note:**

> Legal Disclaimer: I own my stuff, but not the original source material. That belongs to whoever. Also, the opinions and interpretations I use here may not reflect the same in said whoever that owns the source material. Look, I’m just a poor college librarian. Suing me isn’t going to get you anything but tears.  
> Warning: This work may be offensive to some readers. Feel free to back out if need be.  
> Author’s Note: Generic “No Voldemort Here” AU where Harry grew up with Sirius around to introduce him to Black family politics and the sheer drama that comes with a large family trying to out-drama each other. Just go with it.

(^^)  
 **Runs in the Family**  
(^^)

“I’m going to disown Draco,” Harry announced as he plopped backwards over the arm of the divan. He landed with a tiny bounce before squirming so that his head was resting on Blaise’s leg. His own legs were now draped almost elegantly over the arm. Harry toed off his tennis shoes. He wiggled his toes within his royal purple socks, relishing the freedom after a long day almost as much as he did the hand that Blaise had absently reached down to run through his hair. “I swear that I am going to do it, too, and not just blast him off the family tapestry because I’m peeved with him!”

“It’s so nice to hear that you learned important life lessons from the likes of Walburga Black,” Blaise said dryly as he continued scratching away in his notebook. “What did your delightful cousin do this time?”

“He spent the entirety of lunch—from opener to pudding—doing nothing but complaining about how unfair it was that Teddy got to be Sirius’ ring bearer!”

“Really?” Blaise asked, pausing to look from his notebook to Harry’s face. “He didn’t even stop to take a drink of something? Perhaps eat a little bit?”

“Blaise,” Harry whined, “why are you being so literal?”

“Why are you being so dramatic?” Blaise sighed and continued. “Actually, don’t answer that. You just had lunch with Draco. Of course you come back like this.”

“What are you trying to imply?”

“If it’s an implication, then I’m doing something wrong,” Blaise quipped. He tugged gently on Harry’s hair. Harry let slip a small moan before going completely limp where he lay. “I was flat out saying that you and your cousin have a habit of riling each other up and you are both very good at it. Besides, you cannot disown Draco. Only Sirius can do that currently.”

“Bollocks,” Harry cursed as he folded his hands across his stomach. “I should just hex him and be done with it!”

“Maybe you should have suggested a compromise,” Blaise suggested. Harry pouted up at him. “I’m sure that Sirius has not filled the role of flower girl yet.”

“Oh, that’s brilliant, love,” Harry exclaimed. He instantly rolled to his feet. Jumping upright, he hurried off, only to return a moment later to press a sloppy smack of a kiss to Blaise’s lips. “Truly, love. That’s brilliant. I’m going to call him right away and suggest it.”

“He’ll be livid,” Blaise warned. Harry grinned.

“I know. Isn’t it fantastic?” Harry bounced on the balls of his feet and clapped his hands. “Do you think I can convince him to wear a dress for it?”

“You’re diabolical,” Blaise said. “Come here and let me kiss you properly.”

Harry did, because provoking a dramatic ruckus could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Submitting Info:  
> Stacked with: Hogwarts (Term 13); MC4A  
> Individual Challenges: Shadow HP Bribery; Gryffindor MC; Slytherin MC; Neurodivergent; Rian-Russo Inversion; Ethnic & Present; Ship Sails; Zed Era; Old Shoes (Y); In a Flash; Bucket Listing (Y)  
> House: Slytherin  
> Assignment No.: Term 13 – Assignment 04  
> Subject (Task No.): n/a  
> Other Hogwarts Challenges: Insane Prompt Challenge [522](Humor); 365 [276](Ruckus); Auction [30-1](Drama Llama)  
> Other MC4A Challenges: Hunt [Su WD](Bipolar); Chim [Deke](Royal Purple); Ship (Heroic Shadow)[n/a](n/a); Fire [Med](The Good Ship); Garden [Word Song](Fantastic)  
> Representation(s): Manic Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini; Blacks  
> Primary & Secondary Bonus Challenges: Muck & Slime; Second Verse (Persistence Still; Nontraditional; Unwanted Advice; Lock & Key; For the Vine; Lovely Coconuts); Chorus (Wabi Sabi; Fizzy Lemonade; Machismo; Peddling Pots; Tomorrow’s Shade; A Long Dog; Larger than Life; Unicorn)  
> Tertiary & Generic Bonus Challenges: T3 (Terse); FR (Satisfaction); O3 (Oust)  
> Word Count: 463


End file.
